My Human
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU: The hero's mouse, Mulchie, tells all.


My Human

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Mulchie tells all.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Mulchie's POV))

Cheese!

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

Hmmm…It is my favorite, Cool Cheese! Oh, uh…here it comes. I burp and rush of cold air come out of my body. The cold air hits the monsters, fell to the ground, and disappear.

Hehe...Excuse me. My human pat my head and mumbles a thank you before he slip me back into his pocket.

My human is so nice. He is nice to everyone. I don't think he has a mean bone in his body. But don't make my human angry because he will beat you up. He doesn't like it when you hurt people and me. He was angry at the boys who tried to beat me up at the big stone place. At one time, I lived in the stone place's garden. No animals or birds trying to eat me because of the people. One day, I was making my rounds in the kitchen that is where I smell some delicious bread in the kitchen. I almost made it but a couple of boys saw me first. They start to chase after me but I couldn't get away. They start to hit and poke me with their sticks and fingers. I tried to bite them but they were bigger than me.

"It is one of the guards! Run!" The one of boys said as they ran away. That is no fair! I couldn't run. I was hurt all over. I felt a pair of gently hands pick me. I look up and saw this human. He was dress like one of those guards. He wasn't tall or short human. He had the most interesting eyes. I could just stare at them. I yawn softly because suddenly I felt sleepy.

The next thing I knew is that I was somewhere warm and so comfortable. I was on pillow in a tall wooden and in the corner was a water bowl and food bowl. I smell something funny and it was me! What did this human to do to me? My cuts were sticky and cover in white stuff. Get them off! I want them off! I tried scratch to get them off but someone pick me again. It was the human again. He told me not to mess with the bandages until I was better. He opened his other hand and there were some wheat grains. My stomach grumbled.

For human, he isn't too bad.

In mornings, I sleep in the wooden while he was on guard duty or training. In afternoon, we were go outside of the stone place and go for a walk or library where he would show me strange pictures. At nights, we were visit the princess human or guard duty. The princess was always nice to me. She told me that she would punish the boys who did that me. She feed me stuff and would talk to me. She would talk a lot and play games with the human guard. I like her but not as much as I like my human.

"What are you going to call it?" The princess human said. He thought for a bit before answering.

"Mulchie." The human said with a smile as his hand stroke my head.

"Mulchie? Why that name?" The princess human said.

"Have you seen how much this mouse can eat?" The human said with a chuckle. Hey, it isn't my fault that the bag of grain had a hole in it. I just want to make sure the food didn't go bad.

He gave me my first piece of cheese. We were lucky that we were outside or I would have hurt the stone place. I bet the poor tree didn't like it. He didn't get mad or anything instead he laughs. He is a silly human but I didn't mind at all. Once he went to bed, he would set me by his pillow and I fell asleep next to human.

My cuts and bruise went away but I find that I didn't want to leave the human. In my head, the human became my human. I didn't want to get better. The day, I was finally healed. He set me outside of the castle wall. All of that day, I ran around the castle and the forest because of I was freed of the white stuff. But as night come, I didn't want to sleep in the garden. I want to sleep by my human. So, I crawl into his room and onto his bed.

The next morning, I felt something stroke my head. I didn't open my eyes because I knew who it was. It was my human. We fell into something called a routine. During the day, I would go into the forest or sneak into the kitchen. Some days, I would watch my human at work or at play. But always at night, we would go home.

I could spend the rest of my life like this.

That didn't happen because the evil man came. I didn't like him and I could tell my human didn't like him either. He always watched him from a distance but the silly king human didn't feel what me and my human felt. He invited the evil man in his house. I knew it was trouble.

I was right. I was talking to the slimly slime when it happened. He is always good for a laugh. I saw the dark clouds from over my home and the earth started to shake. Suddenly, vines came out of my home. My human was in there! I ran toward my home. I could hear the screams and cries of the other humans. I saw the evil man float in the sky. I just wanted my human. I try to claw away the vines but they were to strong. I sat by the door and stares. I was hoping that my human would walk out of the doors and everything would be alright.

For a long time, I just stare at the door. Suddenly, I heard a crack and the doors opened. My human! He was alright. I got up from my waiting place and squeak to get his attention. He smiled as he saw me. He picked me up and stroked my fur. My whiskers nearly fell off when I saw the green thing and the horse. They smell familiar….Wait a minute, that is the king and the princess human! I didn't remember them being so green and horse like. I felt sorry for the princess human. She was always so nice to me.

I wonder what happened.

"We got your pet. It is time for us to go." The green king said. My human slip me into his pocket.

That is where we start our journey to change them back. First, we meet this strange fat human. He talked really funny and tried to steal money from us. The bridge broke and we ran across before the bridge fell to pieces. The green king wanted to leave him but my human was too nice and save him. Now, he travels with us and protects my human when I cannot. He always gives me good food and pats my head. I like him and good enough to protect my human.

In Alexandria, we meet the female human. She isn't nothing like the princess human. She is really good with whip and she has a temper like it. I don't think she like me very much. Who couldn't like me? I am a cute mouse. She said mice are for the woods and not for traveling. But my human just stares at her and she shut up. See, my human is the best. I am curious on how did she get into those outfits? I don't see a zipper or anything. I don't think protect her very well either. But it is her armor, I am just mouse. That is a human thing.

Our last member is this really tall human with funny hair. He has a funny voice but he doesn't talk very much either. He only pays attention to the snappy female. He is a really silly human. My human is the best.

I could feel my human's hands pick me and I look up.

CHEESE!

Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

Hmmm….Spicy cheese.

The End.

A/N: I am only ¼ through the game but Mulchie is so cute. I decide to write a fanfiction about it. I may add some stuff later as I continue play the game. Oh, well. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
